


Abandoned plot bunny drafts

by Saphiretigger



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphiretigger/pseuds/Saphiretigger
Summary: Hp criminal minds crossoverDrabble draft
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 1





	Abandoned plot bunny drafts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hust thought I'd post this i doubt I'll ever finish it or   
> Write it properly its a draft I wrote awhile ago so if you want to use it or parts of it go ahead just tag me and send me a link if you do.

Hp criminal minds crossover   
Drabble draft 

The horror in Harry kills Vernon and becomes a separate entity but because of being in harrys soul they kinda half merged and the horror dosnt look like voldemort he looks like an exact copy of Harry everyone assumes they are twins because the horror is no longer in the scar it heals leving no trace. 

Petunia comes home from shopping or something finds Vernon dead and two harrys and freaks out this scares dudley and he runs to his friend's peirce house who's parent like calls the cops after hearing what is happening. The police get there to petunia beating one of the harrys screaming about how he's a disgusting freak who killed Vernon and she won't let him live. And vernons dead body the cops aren't petunia and investigate Vernon's death. and the other Harry already locked in the cobord

Further investigation revels the noone knew there were twins only Harry qnd dudley and petunia and Vernon don't have the paperwork for fostering or adopting and kids so the Mugle police think they are kidnapped but just to be safe run a DNA test to see if her claims of "him" being her nefew are true the DNA test comes back negative because magic interferes and the Mugles think petunia and mabey Vernon killed the real Harry and kidnapped someone's kids to replace him. 

At this point the magical get involved and because Harry has no scar they agree with the mugels. Vernons death is ruled a heart attack and the case is closed. But one of the auras feels bad for the boys and casts a spell that will tell him the next living family on the voldemort twin. 

It reveals one diana reads (voldemorts squib dauther) and her son Spencer read the aurora family's paperwork after shortly investigating the muggles the spell showed him and slips it into evidence the muggles take this paperwork as more proof of petunias crimes and charge her with all of these crimes and she gets a whole life order (life in prison) and Harry and voldemort due to voldemorts quick thinking now Harrison and Marvolo are shipped to live with Spencer read as his mom is obviously unfit.

During this time Harry and voldemort discover a few things   
1 original Harry is very dependent on the horcox.  
2 they can mind talk the minds are still connected because there souls are still bound together   
3 due to this odd soul bond soul sharing voldemort isn't insane harrys soul tempers him but he's still voldemort so serial killery 

Spencer surprised but accepts the two children. He hires a navy to care for them as he is gone alot for work. And his partner (derek) a works with him and B isn't out as one or both of them would have to be transferd. Derek's brother Daniel a swat officer in Los Angeles is the only one to know they are a cupple.

Read and derek take the twins to visit Derek's brother Daniel this is the first time they actuly spend any time with the twins begin to notice how the twins act and are kinda worried because Marvolo profiles like a serial killer and Harrison is basically unable to function if Marvolo is out of his sight. Derek calms Spencer by telling him that they are still young and that they were in an abusive home for a long time and that they just need love and care basically nurture over nature and that they will keep an eye on them but treating them different would only push them to be what they fear. 

Daniel over hears this and agrees. Then invites all of them to Lucas BBQ. At the BBQ everyone is like wait what and luca asks "there's two of you and your both cops and one of you has two little yous?" And Daniel is like yah basically. And then luca is like well I hope you like ribs at the harry twins and marvolo is like I hate it it smells like burning human. Which take everyone aback and deacon hears this and squats down to bemore on the twins level and asks when they smelled that bud   
And Harrison answers when the man hurt mama.   
Decon looks up at the adults like what and all of them are like IDK what he's talking about and derek .ages a keep him talking motion so decon asks him can you tell me about that and marvolo looks at Harry and they talk in their minds about what to tell them or if they should tell them anything. 

The adults take note of this behavior. Marvolo tells them we used to live with mama she took care of us (because in their mind they where never singular they never use i or me its always us their brains litterly can't distinguish between themselves) mama fed us and put us in our crib and then the man came and then mama didn't move anymore said Harrison Marvolo picks up here the man took us and set mama on fire 🔥just to make sure no one looks he said. Decon is like you two are very brave and I'm sure we can get you some fruit and salad let's go make you plates ok. And leads the twins away 

Luca is like wtf and Spencer says he's never told anyone before I didn't think he would have been old enough to remember it we never found out who his mom was I don't even know how they knew he was related to me but the DNA tests came back positive the whole case was sealed all the cps people would tell me is that his guardian tried to beat him to death after her husband died. And that I was the only suitable relation to take them and if I didn't they would go to foster care. and honestly if they went to foster care they would be split up and I didn't think that was a good idea have you seen them. Anyway the cps people said I was within my rights to decline testing or whatever but… I don't know.


End file.
